L jatuh cinta?
by Ryutarou'ichi
Summary: "Saya suka Light-kun" .. "Saya menyukai Light-kun seperti saya menyukai cake, gula, dan sejenisnya" apa L mengerti akan ucapannya yang membuat Light berdebar-debar? RnR please


Ya, ryu disini.. ryu lagi bingung ngelanjut fanfic PH mungkin semebtara hiatus dulu ngetik fanfic PH, dan fanfic aku death note yang sebelumnya masih belum bisa dilanjutin idenya ngilang. Yang masih semangat aku ketik You're mine (vocaloid) *curcol*

Oke, balik lagi ke fanfic Death Note. Terispirasi pas lagi ngetik fanfic An café, ga tau gimana tiba-tiba ni ide hinggap di otakku. =='

**Warning :** Sho-ai, OOC, gaje parah, humor garing segaring garingnya garing nidj*

**Rate :** T+

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Pair :** Light x L (Light sebagai Uke dan L sebagai seme)

**Disclaimer : **Kalau death note punya saya, akan saya buat Light dan L pacaran bahkan menikah hingga punya anak, ga ada acara L mati.. Light mati.. ga akan TT^TT *nangis lebay*

**L jatuh cinta? ****© Ryutarou'Ichi'**

Yakk~ happy reading Minna~ ^v^~ leave your REVIEW please \^o^/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang cowok berambut cokelat dengan warna mata senada dengan rambutnya dan memilik wajah yang sangat tampan berjalan melewati jalanan kota Tokyo yang begitu ramai. Tubuhnya dibalut jaket berwarna hitam dan celana cokelatnya membuatnya terlihat semakin pervert, eh.. perfect. Dia berjalan ke sebuah café dengan tujuan untuk menemui L.

"Light-kun, kau lama.." ucap seorang yang sedang duduk (baca: jongkok) di kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Rambutnya hitam jabrik dan matanya yang besar berwarna hitam dan memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya persis seperti panda, atau kemungkinan besar dia seekor panda yang operasi menjadi manusia *dihajar L + L FC + L FG*.

"Maafkan aku L" jawab Light singkat dengan tampang dan sikapnya yang dibuat se-cool mungkin, agar harkat martabat ketampanannya sebagai Uke tidak hilang.

"Bagaimana Light-kun? Kau tertarik dengan tawaran saya kemarin?" tanya L sambil mengaduk-aduk cangkir yang berisi kopi dengan sebuah lollipop dan tidak lupa dia masukkan 10 gula padat berbentuk kubus.

"Hahh~ kau masih mecurigaiku sebagai Kira, L?" tanya Light menghela nafas, sudah jutaan kali L selalu berfikiran bahwa Light adalah Kira. Namun dengan siasat, trik, pelet(?) yang Light rencanakan sematang-matangnya telor digoreng, Light berhasil (baca: tidak berhasil) membuat L terkecoh, sepertinya pikiran L yang masih mencurigai Light sebagai Kira tak bisa L lepaskan dari jiwa raganya.

"Yah, sampai saat ini persentase tertinggi saya yang masuk rekor dunia shinigami(?), 10% Light-kun adalah Kira" ujar L masih sibuk dengan acara makan cakenya *buset? 10% dibilang tertinggi, otak L pindah ke perut –ditampol L-*

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, bertambah-tambah, berbagi-bagi dan berkurang-kurang *emangnya lagi belajar matematika?* aku bukan Kira, kenapa kau tidak mau percaya padaku L?" tanya Light sambil mengeluarkan jurus air mata seperti yang sudah dia baca trik yang ada dalam buku rencananya dengan judul _'cara jitu membuat L percaya bahwa Light adalah seorang Uke' _eh, itu sih buku pribadi yang Light buat, bahkan di terbitkan *O.O Wth?*

"Naluri seorang detektif tidak bisa di bohongi Light-kun. Lagipula ini sudah yang berjuta-juta kali saya mencurigaimu sebagai Kira, kemungkinan persentaseku saat ini naik menjadi 15%" jawab L dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Jadi? Kau ingin memborgolku lagi, merantaiku denganmu?" tanya Light dengan wajah horror yang mampu membuat seorang L tergila-gila(?) pada Light.

"Tentu" jawab L singkat, padat, jelas, akurat, dan terpercaya. Sementara itu Light hanya menghela nafas lagi, sebenarnya dalam gubuk(?) hatinya yang paling dalam dia sangat senang bisa diborgol lagi bersama L seme pujaannya, namun yang membuat Light kesal adalah L masih mencurigainya sebagai Kira. Padahal dia sudah pensiun bahkan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh itu, demi bisa bersama L tanpa ada saling curiga dan hidup bahagia seperti yang ada di dalam dongeng yang selalu ibunya bacakan untuk Light sebelum membuang hajat.

"Light-kun ingin pesan apa?" tanya L menatap Light dalam-dalam, sedalam dia menyelam disumur.

"Kopi saja" jawab Light. Selanjutnya L memanggil pelayan lalu memesankan kopi untuk Light. Sementara itu Light membaca sebuah buku dengan khusyuk.

"Light-kun, kemarikan tanganmu" ujar L, Light yang mendengarnya hanya menuruti Seme idamannya itu. Tiba-tiba L merantai tangan Light dengan Ujung rantainya berbentuk seperti borgol, dan diujung satunya dia borgol tangannya sendiri. Entah borgol yang disambung dengan rantai atau rantai yang ditambahkan borgol di kedua ujungnya, entahlah ini masih misteri yang sebentar lagi (mungkin) akan diungkap oleh detektif tercinta kita, L.

"L, kenapa sekarang?" tanya Light dengan nada seperti Uke yang hendak diserang Seme.

"Saya takut Light-kun akan kabur setelah ini, lebih cepat merantaimu lebih baik seperti kata JK, lebih cepat lebih baik" jawab L sambil mengibarkan bendera partai g****r. Light hanya sewatdrop melihat L yang mengibarkan bendera partai g****r dengan semangat 45. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan membawakan kopi pesanan Light, dengan hati-hati dan dengan tampang Uke yang dia buat untuk menggoda iman lahir batinnya si L, Light mulai menyeruput kopinya.

"Light-kun, kenapa tampangmu begitu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya L yang bahkan daritadi tidak menatap Light dan sibuk bermain rubik gualnya(?). Light hanya sewatdrop mendengar ucapan L, dia tidak percaya triknya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya ingin diserang(?) tidak berhasil bahkan tidak ampuh untuk menghilangkan noda yang membandel *kayak iklan detergen aja*.

"Light-kun, ayo kita pulang sekarang" ajak L, tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya (baca: jongkoknya) lalu menarik rantai yang mengikat mereka berdua.

"Aduh.. pelan-pelan L" keluh Light yang tangannya kesakitan karena ditarik L secara tidak langsung maupun langsung, mana aja bolehh.. *ditampol*

"Ayo cepat Light-kun, saya sudah tidak sabar sampai rumah untuk mengintrogasimu" ucap L sambil menatap Light dengan tatapan pandanya. Light hanya menurut, lalu mengikuti L dari samping.

**x-x-x-x**

L dan Light sampai di sebuah gedung (tepatnya rumah L) yang sangat besar bagaikan kastil. Di depan sudah ada Watari yang setia menunggu di depan dan sebagai pengganti patung yang sedang di bawa ke tukang jait(?).

"Selamat datang L" ucap Watari sopan, padahal dalam hati dia memendam benci yang teramat terkutuk kepada panda yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Ya, tolong siapkan saya cake yang banyak di ruangan saya, dan siapkan juga beberapa pakaian layak pakai untuk Light-kun" perintah L sambil memasuki rumahnya dengan gaya yang sok dibuat cool meniru gaya Light. Light hanya mendengus sebal mendengar L mengatakan 'siapkan juga beberapa pakaian layak pakai' memangnya dia korban bencana.

"Baiklah L" jawab Watari segera melaksanakan perintah sang panda yang dia benci, sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali dia berusaha menaruh L di kebun binatang dengan tuduhan kalau L adalah panda yang hilang di salah satu kebun binatang. Namun usahanya gagal karena L tidak mau mengaku sebagai panda melainkan selalu mengaku bahwa dia Seme *ada ada aja si watari*.

"Ayo, Light-kun" ajak L menarik rantai yang mengikat mereka dengan lembut (baca: kasar).

**x-x-x-x**

L dan Light kini berada di ruangan L, di dalamnya penuh dengan berkas-berkas file kasus yang sedang dia tangani termasuk kasus KIRA, dan tak lupa ada sedikit (baca: banyak) cake di atas meja yang sudah watari siapkan, juga pakaian untuk Light kenakan.

"Light-kun, kau mau apa?" tanya L begitu melihat Light membuka bajunya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku ingin mandi L, apa aku dilarang mandi?" tanya Light dengan nada percaya enggak percaya enggak percaya enggak perca..*ditampol readers* yah, dengan tampang percaya enggak pecaya.

"Ah, tentu saja boleh Light-kun, saya tidak mau ruangan saya bau hanya gara-gara Light-kun tidak mandi" jawab L dengan santai sambil duduk di kursi kesayangnnya sambil memakan cake.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar Light-kun. Saya harus mengganti rantainya dengan rantai yang lebih panjang" ujar L mengeluarkan rantai dan borgol dikedua ujungnya dari saku celana L. Akhirnya setelah L mengganti rantainya, Light dibiarkan menikmati keseksian tubuhnya di dalam kamar mandi tentunya, gak mungkin kan dijalanan.

"Ah, segarnya" ucap Light begitu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang basah dan wajahnya yang memerah akibat efek samping(?) dia membiarkan tubuhnya diguryur air shower yang hangat (baca: panas) karena Light tidak tau caranya mengubah suhu air shower menjadi dingin *O.O Wtf*.

"Light-kun, kau lapar? Ingin makan apa? Akan saya suruh Watari untuk menyiapkannya" tanya L tidak kepada Light yang sedang berpose gaje untuk menarik pancingan eh, menarik perhatian L. Namun, lagi-lagi usahanya sangat sangat terpeleset, eh.. meleset. L sama sekali tidak memandang ke arahnya, dia sibuk dengan file kasus Kira.

"Aku mau apa saja, asalkan tidak yang aneh-aneh dan bukan cake atau makanan manis lainnya" jawab Light dengan tampang kecewa lalu berjalan kearah kasur yang berukurang king size milik L, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"Baiklah" jawab L kini menghubungi Watari dengan handphonenya (sangking malasnya L untuk keluar kamar akhirnya dia memilih untuk menelpon Watari).

"Watari, siapkan kare untuk Light-kun" ucap L, lalu mematikan teleponnya begitu L sudah mengatakan keinginannya. Watari yang saat ini sedang luluran(?) dikamar mandi akhirnya dengan semangat kekesalannya dia membuatkan kare untuk kekasih majikannya.

"Light-kun, apa kau.." panggilan L terputus begitu melihat Light yang sedang tertidur diranjangnya dengan rambutnya yang masih basah dan kancing atas kemejanya terbuka. Light tidur dengan wajah polosnya (baca: wajah Uke-nya) membuat L ingin menyentuh kulit mulus milik Light.

"Light-kun" ucap L menyentuh wajah Light, lalu tangan L menyibakkan poni Light yang menutupi matanya. Ditatapnya wajah Light yang sangat indah untuk dipandang, bahkan sangat indah untuk sebuah pajangan untuk di taman *deathglare dari Light*.

"Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku…" tiba-tiba afgan lewat membawakan sebuah, seekor, sebiji, sekantung, sekampung lagu. L hanya sweatdrop melihat afgan lalu dengan elitnya L menendang penyanyi pujaannya(?).

Ok, bek tu normal stori..

"L, pesananmu datang" teriak Watari dari luar kamar L sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kamar L dengan palu hingga membuat lubang yang cukup besar membuat seorang teroris bisa masuk melewati lubang yang dibuat Watari di pintu kamar L.

"Letakkan dimeja, lalu cepat kau keluar dari kamarku dan jangan menggangguku saat saya berurusan dengan Light-kun" ujar L dengan tampangnya yang membuat panda sejenisnya klepek-klepek.

"Baiklah L" ujar Watari segera meletakkan racun tikus, eh.. kare untuk Light di meja, lalu dengan penuh nafsu dia berjalan meninggalkan kamar L untuk melanjutkan ritual lulurannya.

"Watari, bisa kau betulkan dulu pintu kamar saya yang baru saja dengan sadis kau hancurkan?" tanya L dengan santai sambil menunjuk lubang kecil (baca: besar) yang ada di pintunya. Jangan-jangan Watari sengaja membuat lubang disitu agar Watari bisa melihat apa saja yang L lakukan pada Light yang suci *jaman gnee.. kan ada kamera pengawas, buat apa capek-capek buat lobang di pintu dasar udah tua tuh si Watari –dibakar Watari-*.

"Akan saya betukan secepatnya setelah saya menyelesaikan ritual luluran saya" ujar watari tersenyum (palsu) ke arah L. L hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Watari, kini dirinya benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah pajangan mobil berbentuk panda, yang kepalanya bisa mengangguk-angguk ketika disentuh.

"Uhh.." desah Light begitu membuka matanya, dengan wajah Uke-nya yang sangat menggoda dia menatap L yang ada di hadapannya yang sedang menjilati sebuah lollipop.

"Light-kun, kare-mu sudah siap cepat dimakan sebelum dingin" ucap L kembali duduk (baca: jongkok) di kursinya. Sementara itu Light berjalan ke meja makannya, L yang merasa (sedikit) tidak tega melihat Light Uke pujaannya makan sendiri akhirnya menemani Light.

"L, ada apa?" tanya Light bingung melihat L duduk di depannya, wajar saja Light mersa bingung yang di depannya saat ini kan seorang(?) panda *ditabok L*.

"Hanya ingin menemani Light-kun saja, saya tidak tega melihat Light-kun makan sendirian di sini" jawab L sambil menjilati lollipopnya yang segede gajah. Light merasa bingung harus mengeluarkan perasaan senangnya dengan cara apa, Light hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah L. Sebenarnya Light ingin sekali berteriak senang, mengeluarkan air mata lalu memeluk L dengan slow motion, tapi bukan Light namanya kalau melakukan hal yang teramat lebay yang kelewat batas normal itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam, Light sibuk memakan karenya dengan penuh gairah dan L menjilati dan memakan lollipop yang dia pegang sambil menatap Light Uke yang selama ini dia dambakan.

"Ano..ada apa L? kenapa mentapku begitu? Masih mencurigaiku sebagai kira?" tanya Light merasa sedikit risih dipandangi oleh bola mata hitam yang sangat sangat teramat besar itu –ditendang L-.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, saya hanya merasa Light-kun memang tampan dilihat dari dekat" jawab L jujur dengan hati seputih salju, seputih kertas, seputih kapas, seputih baju setelah dicuci dengan rins*.

"Eh!" Light kaget setengah mateng mendengar pertanyaan eh, pernyataan L tentang dirinya yang memang tampan dan rupawan, mengapa L baru sadar akan ketampanan yang Light miliki. Apa kata shinigami? Sepertinya L harus membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar(?) untuk melihat(?) ketampanan yang dimiliki Light.

"Kenapa Light-kun? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan saya? Kenapa Light-kun terlihat kaget seperti itu?" tanya L dnegan tampang panda super bloon –dihajar L FC & L FG*.

"Ti..tidak" jawab Light gugup, jantungnya berdetak karena kalau tidak berdetak pasti dia sudah mati *yaiyalah..*. Suasana menjadi sepi, Light dan L sama-sama bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Light-kun.. saya menyukai permen, cake, gula dan lain sebagainya yang bersifat manisan" ujar L tiba-tiba membuat Light mendadak ingin buang hajat, eh.. bingung maksudnya.

"Apa maksudmu L?" tanya Light masih bingung dengar perkataan L yang sepertinya enggak nyambung dengan suasana dramatis, menegangkan, mengharukan, me..*PLAK, author ditampol* ya..ya, maksdunya enggak nyambung dengan suasana diam tadi.

"Tapi, saya juga menyukai Light-kun.." jawab L melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, entah dia mendengaran atau tidak pertanyaan Light barusan. Light terkaget-kaget dengan ucapan seme pujaannya, mulutnya terbuka hingga seorang Watari bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba L mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Light, lalu menyentuh bibir Light dengan jemarinya yang pucat.

"Bibirmu lembut sekali Light-kun" ucap L masih menyentuh bibir Light, wajah Light memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap santap. L mendekatkan bibirnya agar bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut Light.

"L, akan saya akan membetulkan pintu ini, tolong pindah kamar dulu kalau ingin melakukan hal 'positif'(?) itu" kata Watari sambil berdehem keras kearah L sang panda yang merawat Watari *hah? Kebalik..*.

"Ah. Baiklah.. ayo Light-kun" ajak L sambil menarik-narik rantai yang mengikat diirnya dengan Light.

**x-x-x-x**

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Light dan L masih membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk menyelesaikan kasus Kira yang sangat sulit di pecahkan menggunakan rumus matematika *siapa suruh mecahinnya make rumus, make palu coba.. –author digilez truk-*.

"Light-kun.." panggil L dnegan tatapan pandanya dari tempat duduknya yang empuk (baca: keras).

"Ada apa L?" tanya Light, matanya masih sibuk melihat data-data kasus Kira. Sementara itu tanpa diketahui Light, L mendekatinya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan gairah. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dari wasit(?) L medaratkan bibirnya di bibir Light.

"L, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Light mendorong tubuh L menjauhi tubuhnya yang suci, sebenarnya dalam hati yang terdalam Light sangat sangat teramat senang atas tindakan jitu yang dilakukan L.

"Saya hanya ingin mencoba bibir Light-kun yang terlihat enak itu.." jawab L berdiri dari tidurnya, eh.. dari duduknya karena terjatuh akibat dorongan Light.

"Enak? Emangnya bibirku ini makanan" Light mendengus senang dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia ingin merasakan juga bibir milik L. Ya, sesuai doa, permintaan, cita-cita dan harapan Light, L mecium Light lagi dan sekali lagi tanpa aba-aba dari wasit(?) kemudia melepas ciumannya lalu berjalan ke mejanya mengambil sebuah cake.

"Akan lebih enak kalau diberi ini" ujar L menarik tubuh Light agar duduk di kasur yang berukuran yah, you-know-lah.. king size itu. Lalu L mengoleskan krim cake itu di bibir Light, dengan tatapan berbinar-binar seperti lampu disko(?) L menjilati bibir Light. Sementara itu Light mendesah membuat L semikin nekat menciumi Light hingga terjadi perang dunia III, eh.. perang lidah maksdunya.

"L.. le..lepaskan" ujar Light dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal sambil mendorong L lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Sepertinya aka nada lomba dorong-dorongan terjadi disini.. *author disambit*.

"Saya suka Light-kun" ucap L yang kini sedang duud (baca: jongkok) di lantai, memandang Light yang terduduk di kasur *sungguh pemandangan ini terlihat seperti majikan yang ingin member makan peliharaannya, Light sebagai majikan sedangkan L sebagai panda peliharaannya –author dihajar duo L-*.

"Saya menyukai Light-kun seperti saya menyukai cake, gula, dan sejenisnya" lanjut L menghancurkan tembok harapan yang Light buat. Dengan sukses Light jatuhterduduk dihadapan L seperti pengemis yang ingin mendapatkan sehelai(?) nasi.

"Kenapa Light-kun?" tanya L dengan wajah pandanya yang polos.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terlalu banyak berharap. Aku tidur dulu" jawab Light bangkit dari duduknya dengan lemas, lalu membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke kasur yang empuk itu. Hatinya sangat syok mendengar perkataan L barusan, ternyata L menyukai hanya seperti L menyukai gula sungguh harga diri Light turun menjadi sangat murah(?) karena harga sembako naik *apa hubungannya?*.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Light-kun" ujar L menlangkahkan kakinya menuju laptop kesayangannya lalu melanjutkan memecahkan kasus. Awalnya Light hanya pura-pura tertidur mungkin saja dibalik penampilan dan sikapnya L yang cuek dia menyimpan kekuatan sebagai seorang Seme yang sangat luar binasa, eh.. biasa. Namun, mata Light perlahan-lahan terasa berat, berat, berat dan berat hingga matanya jatuh(?) eh, menutup.. Light pun tertidur dengan wajah damai tanpa ada kerusuhan(?).

**x-x-x-x**

Pagi ini snagat cerah, Light membuka matanya mencari sosok seme idamannya, namun di ruangan itu dia tidak menemukan sosok panda yang sangat dia inginkan untuk menjadi binatang peliharaannya, eh.. manjadi pacarnya melihat rantai yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, borgol itu masih melingkar di pergelangan Light, tapi sepertinya L melepaskan diri dari borgol itu lalu pergi entah kemana. Light pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari sosok L, hingga dia bertemu dengan sesosok makhluk memakai seragam maid(?) berkumis dan berkacamata dan dia sudah tua yang tak lain, yang tak salah, yang tak meleset adalah Watari *O.O Wth? Wtf?*

"Watari?" tanya L masih sweatdrop melihat tampang watari yang seperti banci kolong jemban *author dihajar watari*.

"Ada apa tuan Light?" tanya Watari tersenyum, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat malu sampai ingin bertukar wajah dengan Ryuk.

"Kau melihat L?" tanya Light dengan wajah khawatir stadium akut, dia tidak ingin L menyudahi permainan borgol ini.

"Tuan panda, err..maksud saya L saat ini sedang pergi ke toko buku, Tuan Light tunggu saja disini, L pasti kembali dan setelah kembali dia akan saya siksa.. HUAHAHAHAHA.. eh, maksdunya di sambut dnegan ramah" ujar Watari keceplosan memberi tau ide suci(?)nya kepada Light.

_**Sementara itu di toko buku..**_

"Sedang mencari apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir dua menyapa L yang sudah 5 jam(?) *lebay, baru aja 1 jam* berada di depan sebuah buku.

"Ano.. saya penasaran dengan buku itu boleh kubaca disini? Kalau isinya tidak menarik akan saya buang, kalau menarik akan saya ambil" ujar L membuat gadis itu sweatdrop.

"Silahkan saja dibaca, tapi jangan dibuang..kalau kau buang akan Misa hajar" ujar gadis itu yang bernama Misa tersenyum (mengancam) ke arah L.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Misa tiba-tiba tanpa ada badai, tsunami, gempa.

"Apa itu? Sejenis cake?" tanya L membuat misa gubrak dengan sangat elit sehingga dinobatkan sebagai putri gubrak.

"Bukan..bukan, perasaan jatuh cinta akan terasa saat kita merasa tertarik dengan seseorang" jelas Misa sambil membawa-bawa papan tulis dan spidol untuk menjelaskan arti cinta*plak* kepada L.

"Tertarik? Ya, memang saat ini saya tertarik dengan seseorang.. saya menyukainya seperti saya menyukai makanan manis" kata L curhat.

"Dengarkan curhatku.. tentang dirinya" tiba-tiba Vierra datang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk pembencinya(?). Dengan penuh amarah yang menggebu-gebu L dan Misa menendang Vierra dengan perasaan puas(?).

Ok..bek tu normal stori..

"Tunggu.. kalau kita jatuh cinta dengan seseorang jangan samakan dia dengan hal yang kita sukai, kita akan lebih menyukainya daripada hal yang kita suka" jelas Misa lagi kali ini dengan mic yang dia palak(?) dari Vierra tadi.

"Oh, begitu.. sampul buku itu sama seperti yang tadi malam saya lakukan" ujar L menunjuk buku yang daritadi dia lihat karena sampulnya bergambar dua insan sedang berciuman.

"Jangan-jangan.. orang yang kamu maksud itu cinta pertamamu?" tanya Misa berbinar-binar seperti lampu yang konslet.

"Apa itu? Tolong gunakan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti manusia normal" ucap L membuat Misa geregetan ingin nyanyi bareng sherina.

"Maksudku jangan-jangan orang yang saat ini kau tertarik dengannya, dia orang pertama yang kau anggap berarti" jelas Misa lagi dengan susah payah seperti seorang atlet lari marathon.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab L.

"Kau praktekkan saja apa yang ada di buku ini dengan orang yang maksud itu, aku yakin cinta di antara kalian akan semakin kuat" ujar Misa tersenyum kearah L sambil member buku yang L incar.

"Oh, baiklah.. terima kasih" ucap L segera membalikkan badannya, namun Misa mencegahnya karena L belum membayar bukunya.

**x-x-x-x**

"L lama sekali" ujar Light sedang bosan duduk di kasurnya sambil memainkan rambutnya, menggulung-gulungnya persis yang sering dilakukan Near.

"Light-kun.." sapa L begitu memasuki kamarnya, Light tersentak kaget tapi bahagia. Ingin sekali dia berlari lalu memeluk L setelah itu mereka bernyanyi dan kejar-kejaran seperti di film india.

"Dari mana kau L?" tanya Light dengan wajah dipermak se-cool mungkin. L tidak mendengarkan Light, dia duduk (baca: jongkok) di kursinya lalu membaca buku yang tadi dia beli.

"Kau dengar aku L?" tanya Light menatap L bingung.

"Ya, saya dengar Light-kun" jawab L memakaikan borgol yang tadi dia lepas ke pergelangan tangannya yang kurus lalu melanjutan lagi acara membacanya.

"Sedang membaca apa kau L?" tanya Light melangkahkan kakinya mendekati L, namun sebelum Light sampai disamping L, L sudah melemparinya dengan gula yang berbentuk kubus.

"Kau tidak boleh membaca ini Light-kun.. kau masih kecil, berbeda dengan saya" jawab L masih melempari Light dengan gula. Akhirnya Light mengalah, dia melangkah mundur lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sepertinya Light mulai bosan dengan suasana ini, dengan sangat kurang kerjaannya Light menggambar di selembar kertas.

"Light-kun.." panggil L mendekati Light yang sedang menggambar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja keluar dari rahim ibunya(?).

"Ada apa L?" tanya Light tanpa melihat ke arah L, dia sibuk menggambar wajahnya sendiri. Menikmati wajahnya yang tampan tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

"Apa Light-kun akan senang kalau saya berkata saya menyukai Light-kun?" tanya L menanyakan pertanyaan yang dia baca di buku yang tadi dia beli.

"Eh! Ke..kenapa kau bertanya begitu L?" tanya Light gugup, jantungnya berdetak cepat, tumben sekali L bertanya seperti itu kepada Light. Apakah L kerasukan sesuatu? Apakah L benar-benar kemasukan arwah panda? Kita tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini *PLAK*.

Ok ok..bek tu stori..

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa L mencium bibir lembut milik Light, L merasakan hangatnya nafas Light yang menerpa wajahnya. Semntara itu Light masih terdiam 1000 bahkan 10000000 bahasa.

"Bibir Light-kun lembut, saya jadi khawatir akan lebih menyukai bibir Light-kun daripada gula-gula dan cake" ujar L sambil menjilati bekas ciuman tadi di bibirnya sendiri.  
"A..ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu L?" tanya Light penasaran, karena memang ada yang aneh dengan L. Apa mesin di tubuh L konslet? –dihajar L-.

"Saya sudah bilang, saya menyukai Light-kun" jawab L sambil membaca bukunya lagi. Sehabis L membaca buku itu sebentar, dia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja kerjanya lalu mendekati Light lagi. L mencium Light dengan lembut, L mulai menjilati bibir Light, melumatnya dengan penuh hawa nafsu.

"Uhmm.." desah Light, begitu lidah L memasuki mulut Light. Tiba-tiba L melepas ciumannya, lalu kembali membaca buku yang tadi dia beli.

"L? apa sih yang kau baca?" tanya Light mendekati L berusaha melihat buku nisat(?) yang dibaca L. Mungkin karena buku itu tingkah L jadi begini, dengan cepat Light menculik(?) buku yang di baca L.

"L! kau.. kenapa baca buku seperti ini?" tanya Light lagi-lagi dengan wajah horror, dengan wajah seperti itu sepertinya Light bisa menjadi aktor film horror.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

Tadinya mau aku buat one shot aja, tapi ternyata masih panjang ==' au ah terang(?).. XDD

Mohon Reviewnya..

Arigatou gozaimasu..


End file.
